Big Time High School
by BRT14960
Summary: Logan & James are best friends, so are Kendall & Carlos. Carlos has been bullied all his life and Kendall is his only friend, he is too scared to talk to anyone else because he is afraid of being hurt. Can logan change that? Will they all eventually become friends and accomplish big things? Lets find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time High School**

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys, this is my first story here on fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, I have a few ideas for this story but I'm not sure about them. So please review with feedback so I can decide whether to continue it on not. Thanks!**

**Chapter One:**

**Logan's POV:**

My eyes flickered open as the sun dimly shone through the window, the clock read 6:45. I pondered my options and decided that it was much to early to get up, I began to close my eyes once more only to be disturbed from my sleep yet again. "Ugh" I groaned, I sat up and saw that I had received a new text from James, it read:

" _Hey Logan, where are you? I'm at school waiting, you were supposed to help me with my homework today before class remember? I swear if you've forgotten :("_

"SHIT!" I whispered, I quickly sent a reply that said

"_Hey James, I didn't forget. What kind of friend do you take me for :P, I'll be there in 10"_

I rushed out of bed, not even waiting for him to reply and made a dash to the bathroom. I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed and styled my hair. Feeling much more refreshed I walked back to my room, faster than usual of course. Why you might ask? Because my friend is sitting at school in the cold, alone and WAITING FOR ME that's why!

After packing the necessary textbooks and tools we would need for the task, I hurried down the stairs, tiptoeing so I wouldn't wake anyone. I reached for the doorknob and just as I was about to grasp it, I heard a loud noise that resembled a dying walrus, it was in fact my stomach. "I don't have time for this" I thought, and as if on cue, my stomach replied with an even louder grumble. I couldn't help but slightly chuckle. I quickly ran to the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal, no bowl, no spoon and no milk, I really didn't have time. I bolted out the door.

As I was driving to school (faster than I probably should have), I was also shoveling handfuls of cereal into my mouth. I almost caused quite a few accidents because I was enjoying the food so much that it must have taken my attention from the road. I reluctantly placed the recently full, but now almost empty box of cereal onto the floor. "It's for the best" I thought "Actually, no it's for James". James' voice popped into my head and said "Well, they're basically the same thing anyway." I laughed, that sounds like exactly something he would have said if he were here. James and I have been friends for years now, and its creepy how we know more about the other than we do ourselves. I slowly pulled up into the car park only to meet James' cold glare.

I grabbed my bag and slowly exited the car, James kept walking closer to me until he was right in front of me. "Where have you been Logan?" He whined, resembling a 6 year old "I've been waiting here for ages! LOOK AT MY HAIR, LOOK AT IT!" He screeched "Its all wet and out of place and…." I held my hand up, signaling to give me a second. I opened the car door and reached for the glove box, all the while James was standing there groaning. I found what I was looking for, I stood up straight again and presented the item to him. "A hair comb!" he cheered "Thanks Logan, you're the best". Remember what I said about how we know so much about each other? Well yea, this is one of those moments. I always come prepared for situations like these. "That's ok James" I replied cheerfully "How about we get stuck into that homework". We walked and sat at the outside tables to begin our work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time High School**

**Chapter 2:**

**Logan's POV**

James and I had been hard at work, and I was confident he was beginning to understand the work. More and more people began to arrive until eventually the bell rang, signaling the first class. On the way to English class, James and I talked about what we did on the weekend and what we planned to do on the next one. As interesting as our conversation was, I couldn't help being distracted by one guy. His name was Carlos, he didn't speak much. Well, to be precise, he didn't speak to anyone at all, aside from his best friend, Kendall. As he and Kendall walked past us in the hall, I couldn't help but making eye contact. His face was expressionless, not happy, nor sad. I saw traces of a small smile beginning to arise, but he turned away and continued on.

I remember like it was yesterday. I had stayed back after class one afternoon to get some advice from a teacher about my assignment, as I was leaving I saw three of the Jocks surrounding someone and slamming them into the locker. I felt a surge of adrenaline and confronted them. To be honest, I didn't think I sounded very tough, but they seemed to listen, but it was no surprise that they had arrogant comebacks such as "We were done with him anyway" or "Oooh, way to stick up for your boyfriend". I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction by replying to them. After they left I knelt down and helped they boy up. I led him to the bathroom where I dampened some toilet paper and dabbed it on his face, removing some of the blood. As more and more blood was removed, I began to recognize the boy, it was Carlos. I tried to start conversation with him by asking questions such as "What happened" and "Does this hurt when I do this?" but alas, I got no reply, and when I did it was a small nod or shrug of the shoulders. He kept his eyesight glued to the floor. I vaguely remember overhearing the principal speaking with him and his parents during the interviews all of the new students that are starting school here. His parents explained that he had been bullied all his life and had to change schools constantly. He wouldn't speak to anyone because whenever he made a new friend, it would always turn out that they were just part of a group of jerks that were pranking him. This is when he was introduced to Kendall, the principal himself appointed him to spend time with Carlos to help him fit in. As Carlos and his family exited the room, you could see that Carlos had been crying, no doubt worried that history would repeat itself here at this school.

My thoughts were reverted back to the present when I heard Carlos wince in pain. "Sorry" I apologized "It's ok" he mumbled "I'm use to it", my heart dropped a little when I heard the sadness in his voice. "I'm gonna go now" He softly said "Uh, ok bye Carlos, I hope you feel better" I said. He slowly lifted his gaze to look me straight in the eye, and with a small smile said "Thanks Logan". He walked out of the bathroom.

I entered the English classroom, however my mind wasn't with me, it was thinking about more important things. I had to make Carlos my friend, he had taken enough crap from everyone over the years. He needs to feel important.

And Kendall? He would be an added bonus. The four of us could accomplish great things together.

**Author's Note:**

**So guys, what do you think so far? Should I continue it or not? I hope you are enjoying it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time High School Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3:**

**Logan's POV:**

The bell rang for the end of English, James and I walked to the cafeteria for lunch. All the way he was asking me why I wasn't paying attention or why I kept zoning out, I didn't think he needed to know why just yet. It may be a little to overwhelming for Carlos if more than one person tried to interact with him at once, I told him that I was just having one of those days, but I'm fine now since they were serving corndogs, this response seemed to satisfy him "Yea, I know right. They're amazing." he said smiling

We entered the cafeteria and I immediately noticed that Carlos was sitting alone, Kendall must have gone home early again. He usually has to because he needs to look after his little sister Katie while his mum had some time to herself getting manicures or facials. After Kendall's father died she had to do everything and didn't have any free time, Kendall didn't think this was right, so whenever she wanted some time to herself he volunteered to look after her.

James and I got in line and received our corndogs, I purchased another one for later and placed it in a zip lock bag. We strolled over and sat at the table, as we sat we spoke about how great they tasted. Evidently James was enjoying his a bit too much because while he was eating it he kept explaining how good it was, "The King of Corndogs" he called it. Some of it fell from his mouth and dirtied his shirt, "Ahh" he cried "I'll be right back, I've just gotta go clean this up". He practically ran to the bathroom, covering the area of shirt as if it were gushing blood. "Excellent" I thought, I'll have plenty of time before he gets back, he wont stop until every last piece of the stain was removed. I took advantage of the situation and used it to get closer to Carlos. I picked up my tray, walked up and sat next to him. "Hi" I said happily, he looked up at me and then looked straight back down. "How are you?" I said, slightly less confident, this time he didn't even look up. The expression on his face looked like I had a gun put to his head. "Carlos, I'm not here to pick on you" He seemed to cringe at these words "I genuinely want to be your friend". He looked up at me again, but this time he held it for a few seconds, "Wanna go and get a corndog? You haven't eaten yet." I asked "No thanks, I'm fine" He said flatly. He got up and left the cafeteria. "Ugh Carlos, what am I going to do with you" I though, discouraged.

I saw that James had exited the bathroom, I returned to our table and waited for him to arrive. He had apparently taken his corndog with him because it was all gone, nothing but the stick. He sat down and stared me right in the eye "Oh god, Oh god" I thought nervously "He knows something is up". My heart began to beat rapidly, he slowly leaned forward "Here comes the interrogation" I cringed as he got closer, he reached his and out and he grabbed… and he grabbed my CORNDOG! "Hey that's mine!" I whined "Mine now" he said smirking. I began to laugh, he joined in too.

The bell rang and lunch ended. I went to science & James went to Cooking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time High School**

**Chapter 4**

**Author Note:**

**Hey Guys, I hope you like the story so far! I would really appreciate it if you gave me some reviews, I've only got one so far :/. Anyway…. On to Chapter 4 :)**

**Logan's POV:**

I entered the science lab and walked towards my desk at the back. I unpacked my things that I would need for the lesson. I arranged them neatly on the table. My book sat in the center; my pencil case sat directly above it and the pen was placed in the middle of the book. Mrs. Wainwright entered the room, she seemed to be in a bad mood today, I stayed quiet and started to copy the notes she began to write on the board. Quiet chatter & Snickers could be heard coming from Jett & Guitar Dude; Mrs. Wainwright wasn't in the mood to tolerate it today. She quickly spun around and screeched "ENOUGH! IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF EITHER OF YOU, IT'S STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE". Needless to say that shut them up…for now anyway. I couldn't help but smirking, I loved seeing those two goons get into trouble. They deserved it after all; they were horrible people that had done horrible things…one of those things were that they were the ones who had beaten up Carlos. I started to continue copying the notes on the board when there was a small knock on the door. I raised my head to see who it was, as did the rest of the class. It was Carlos, "Mr. Garcia, you are late" Mrs. Wainwright said as she was looking at her watch. "I know Miss, I'm very sorry but I didn't have time to eat lunch as I was…busy" He said quietly. When he said that he was busy, I couldn't help but notice he gave a quick look in the direction of Jett & Guitar Dude, who both had sly grins and quietly high-fived under the desk. At first I didn't get it, but then I looked more closely at Carlos, there were small red marks on his face and little amounts of dried blood pooled under his nose. They must have bashed him again at lunch, and its all my fault! I was the one who made him feel uncomfortable and leave the cafeteria. Guilt flooded every part of me, accompanied by anger. Those animals has beaten him, but had held back so marks wouldn't show straight away so they wouldn't get into trouble. "Can I please finish this Corndog Miss? I quickly ran back to the cafeteria after lunch to get it. They're my favouri-" he said shyly looking to the ground as he held up a corndog, but was cut off by Mrs. Wainwright "Absolutely not Mr. Garcia, it's class time, throw it in the bin immediately" She said pointing to the garbage can. Clearly humiliated & embarrassed, he scuffed his feet on the ground over to the garbage can and threw away his most favorite of foods, his stomach grumbled quietly, he raised his handover it to silence it. "Thank you Mr. Garcia, please take your seat. The only available seat was next to me, as he walked to the desk I watched him, so did everyone else. He sat down, his face was as red as a tomato. "Right class, Attention back to me" Mrs. Wainwright said. He took a breath of relief when everyone turned around, everyone except for me. He didn't seem to notice this. He lowered his head until his forehead was toughing the edge of the desk, no doubt to hide his sadness from everyone. His stomach grumbled, except this time, quite loudly. Half the class turned around and stared, "Sorry" I said. "Guess I didn't eat enough at lunch", they turned back around and refocused on the teacher. She gave me a quick understanding smile, she knew I was covering for Carlos. Truth is, she's a pretty nice teacher, she's just in a bad mood today. I'm sure next time she sees Carlos she will give a long heart filled apology, with promises of letting him eat corndogs in her class whenever he wanted. This thought made me smile. She continued with the lesson. Carlos' stomach grumbled again, I frowned at his suffering. I reached down and retrieved my school bag, I unzipped it and pulled out the zip-lock bag with my second corndog inside. He still had his forehead on the edge of the desk, I slowly extended my arm underneath his face holding the bag. He looked up at me with a puzzled expression. I shook it slightly while nodding my head in his direction. He slowly reached out to grab it, but then quickly retracted his arm and faced the front of the room. "Please Carlos, take it. I don't like seeing you suffer" I said quietly. He looked me in the eye, just as he had done before. After a few seconds an amazing sight happened. He smiled, like actually smiled! This was the first time I had ever seen him remotely happy. He leaned forward to grab the corndog, or at least that's what I thought. He actually leaned forward and hugged me! He held it for a few seconds and said quietly into my ear "Thanks Logan". As he leaned back I reached out and gave him the bag. He quickly opened it and hungrily ate the corndog. I'm pretty sure Mrs. Wainwright saw, but instead of getting angry, she looked at me and gave me a knowing smile accompanied by a thumbs up.

**I had a lot of fun writing this Chapter, so please. REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE! HAHAHA Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Time High School**

**Chapter 5:**

**Logan's POV:  
**

After Carlos had devoured the corndog, we began talking while we finished copying down the notes Mrs. Wainwright had written. He told me that recently he had been pretty bored because he had been stuck at home. "Kendall's been having to take care of Katie a lot more than usual, so we haven't been able to hang out and do fun stuff" He said with disappointment evident in his tone. "Why does he need to look after her more lately? I thought he only needed to every once in a while so his mum could have a break." "Well yeah, that's what it was originally for. But now her job is becoming more demanding and she has started dating again" He replied. "Oh, ok" Was all that I said.

"RIINGG" the bell screeched, signaling the end of the school day. Everyone rushed from the room. We both rose from our seats and began to pack our things. I had my stuff packed and my bag zipped up before Carlos had even began, he was fiddling with his book trying to fit it in by holding it at different angles. I stood there waiting. He looked over to me and said "Oh, its ok Logan you can leave if you want, I'll be fine…Seeya" Although he was smiling, I could see that he wanted to say something else. "Ok, but before I go can I see your book for a second, I didn't get to copy a paragraph down. I just want to quickly memorize it so I can do it later" I asked. He looked down to his book that he was still unable to fit into his small bag and held it out to me "Sure" he said, returning his attention to his bag and trying to cram his pencil case inside. As I opened the book I heard a loud crash of small objects hitting the floor and desk. "You know" I said "You should really zip your pencil case up before putting it into your bag…." "Right…." he said trying to hide his embarrassment. As he lent down to the ground to pick them up, he gave me the perfect opportunity to do what I planned to when I asked him for the book. I quickly grabbed one of his pens from the desk and wrote in the book "I can see that you want to but you're too shy to ask, if you're ever bored but Kendall is busy and want to do something, just call or text me: 4214098231. "That's all of them" He said, rising from the ground. "Here you go" I said handing him the pen "I helped too". "Gee thanks" He said sarcastically. I laughed and handed him the now closed book. "Seeya tomorrow" I said "Bye' he said smiling. We exited the classroom walking opposite directions in the hallway.

I began looking for James, but after a few minutes of looking I felt my leg vibrate, I pulled out my phone and saw that I had received a new message from said boy. It read, " Hey Logan, I had to rush home after school ended, it's an emergency. Feel free to come around after 5:00PM, I'm gonna need some time to work this out". As soon as I read the text, my first thought was that something terrible had happened, but then I remembered that this was James we were talking about here. Someone probably just messed up his hair or something. I disregarded it and replied "Ok James, but I don't think ill come over I'm pretty busy with homework tonight"


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Time High School**

**Chapter 6**

**James' POV**

**Author Note:**

**Hi Guys, this is the first (but not last) Chapter to be in someone else's POV apart from Logan. ENJOY!**

I ran as fast as I could to my car, I had to get home…and fast. Today was the day I had been dreading. My father had gotten a new girlfriend. How do I know about this you might ask? Well, I have a friend who lives across the street, her name is Jennifer. Her skin is lightly colored and she has light brown hair. I made a pact with her that involved her alerting me as soon as my dad was in a new relationship. Why would I need to make this deal with her? Why would she agree to make this kind of deal with me? One simple reason. My dad was a violent alcoholic. She had witnessed his true nature. That is why she agreed. Apart from her, my dad & I, no one knew the gruesome truth, that truth being that his violent ways were the cause of my mother's death. I was only 9 at the time. As I sped down the road I sent a text to Logan, I typed, " Hey Logan, I had to rush home after school ended, it's an emergency. Feel free to come around after 5:00PM, I'm gonna need some time to work this out" As I drove, I remembered all of his past relationships after my mother. He would always seem like the perfect gentleman, that is until he was confident that they loved him, then his true colors would show. He would drink, become violent and turn into a pig in general. I pulled into the driveway and was horrified at the sight I saw. Jennifer Knight, Kendall Knight's Mum was sitting on the front porch with my dad. They were holding hands and smiling like a pair of hormone driven teenagers. "There's no way I'm letting this happen" I thought angrily to myself.

I got out of the car and walked up to them, I kept my cool so I wouldn't seem suspicious. I would warn Jennifer when it was possible. They greeted me and she introduced herself properly. "Hi James, I'm Jennifer Knight. My son Kendall goes to the same school as you, have you met him?" "Uh…yes I have Mrs. Knight, but we aren't all that close, we're like acquaintances." I replied. "Oh that's a shame but it's ok because now the two of you will be able to become closer considering that your father and I are now dating." "Yea that's great" I replied. The smile I put on must have looked so forced and unnatural (which it was) that it made them uncomfortable. "How about we go inside and have a bite to eat" My dad said. "Sounds great" Jennifer said smiling. I followed them, as I was walking I got a text from Logan, it said "Ok James, but I don't think ill come over I'm pretty busy with homework tonight". Jen & I sat at the table while my father went into the kitchen to retrieve some food. I leaned closer to her and whispered "Jen please you have to listen to me, you don't want to be in a relationship with him. He's a violent alcoholic." She held her hand up to stop me "I know exactly what's going on here" She said "James, its ok for you to be upset, you've gotten comfortable with this lifestyle. You don't want it changed. But its not as if I'm coming in here to replace your mum or anything, your dad explained to me that you feel uncomfortable when he starts a new relationship. But James don't you think you should let him move on? You need to stop driving away these women. He deserves to be happy." I was shocked, my mouth couldn't move and my jaw was basically touching the ground. "I'm really sorry if I've upset or offended you James". Just as she finished talking my dad returned with some delicious looking food. I stood up, announced that I wasn't hungry, told Jennifer that it was nice meeting her and left the room. "This is not going to end well, he's a terrible man, I know it, but she's too blind to see it." I thought.

_**Two weeks have passed. Logan and Carlos have become closer. James has been keeping a close eye on his dad, who was been on a few more dates with Jennifer, and Kendall hasn't been at school much because he needs to look after Katie and keep the house in order due to these dates.**_

**Kendall's POV:**

I had just finished washing the dishes when she came down the stairs. For the last hour she had been getting ready for her date. She looked amazing, her hair was curled, and she was wearing a beautiful red dress. "Wow Mum, look at you!' I said. She blushed "Thanks Kendall" She said smiling. "So, you've been on a few dates now. Are you gonna tell me who the lucky man is?" I asked, "Well, I suppose its time. You know James Diamond?" "OH GOD MUM! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING HE'S ONLY A TEENAGER!" I shrieked "Kendall, Kendall! Calm down!, I'm not dating James, I'm dating his father." She said, almost shouting "Oh, well that's ok then" "You bet it is" She replied. "Well I gotta go, wouldn't want to be late" She said as she gave me a peck on the cheek, She opened the front door and left. I called Katie and told her to sit on the lounge, I went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn. Tonight we were going to watch movies.

_**A Few Hours Later….**_

I heard Mum's Car pull into the driveway, and her footsteps walking towards the door. By this time it was only me on the lounge. Katie had fallen asleep and I had taken her to bed. As the door opened the sight I saw both frightened and infuriated me…..

There stood my mother covered in cuts and bruises, blood soaking into her red dress creating a few different shades of red. Without saying a word, I went to the kitchen, fetched a sponge and returned to my mother who was now sitting on the lounge. I softly dabbed it onto her wounds. After she was cleaned up I didn't even wait for an explanation, I went and grabbed my car keys, as I opened the door she said "Kendall wait, please listen to me", I looked her in the eyes and the only thing I replied was "I'm gonna kill him" with those final words I slammed the door.

**Jennifer's POV:**

I was so stressed; I didn't know what to do. My head hurt…hell my everywhere hurt. I didn't want Kendall getting himself into trouble, so I called the one person he would listen to. I typed in his number and it began to ring. "Hello" he answered "Carlos" I said, "I need your help" I could hear someone else talking in the background but I didn't know who "What's wrong Jen? He questioned, obviously worried "It's Kendall" I said as I began to cry.


End file.
